Number One Hero
by Jpg83
Summary: Izuku and the Crew have graduated from UA and are now Pro Heroes in a World with no All Might and many of the Top Ten have perished or retired. Watch as Japan's New Top Heroes are announced! Sorry, I wrote this in like, an hour and didn't re-read or check/edit. But still, enjoy.


A man clad in a green uniform with a white cape, metallic braces on his arms, and black metal boots stood proudly on the stage before hundreds of thousands of people.

A slim guy, he seemed scrawny from a distance and if you didn't see the rippling muscles under his clothes or Hero costume you would underestimate him. When he was younger, he had been described as not atractive and rather plain, but puberty had been a rather strong change to the boy.

Around his costume were various devices and suppodrt items which were implemented in the capture and defeat of many villains. Most prominently was the shield on his right arm brace which was a thick metal plate that acted to absorb kinetic energy. It was a collaberation project by two women, his close friends Mellisa Shield and Mei Hatsume. It was a Defensive project made of some of the strongest metal on earth and he had been using it since his second year at Yuuei. It had actually been less than a year since he graduated the Academy and recieved his Pro License.

His face which was covered by a metalic mask across his jaw up to his cheeks was angular and quite attractive. He had hundreds of light freckles and Four black freckles under each eye. His arms and legs, when not covered, were covereed in scar tissue from when he had overclocked his quirj usage at various times.

Another prominent feature were the hearing aids which he wore in his ears after losing 40% hearing in a fight against a Villain who used soundsto incapacitate enemies. E had used a frequency high enough to partialky destroy Deku's ear drums. Other than those, he also wore a high-tech vital monitoring device over his throat and his face was masked by a clear visor with a HUD on the inside that held an A.I. Also made by the Inventress (my name for the Pro Hero Support Gear maker Mei) and Shield Tech.

The crowd stared at him in awe as he stood, Emerald gaze unflinching in front of the Hundreds of thousands who had shown up for the current unveiling of Heroes.

Hizashi - better known as Present Mic was the announcer of this event and his voice rang throughout the stadium and was being broadcasted through out not only throughout the country, but the world.

"Ladies and gemtlemen... Over the past Fuve Hours, we have gone over the list of every single one of the active Pro-Heroes. Least to most popular in all of Japan! And of the 5,893 we have had, only ten remain to be named. I would like you alk to give it up for the heroes, new and old."

The arena was filled with cheers which would have drowned out a rocket with their enthusiasm. Present mic was with them.

"Now, for the contenders, I would like all of you to know that this is not a tes of strength. THhe world didn't chose who was strongest or did the most in terms of community service, but who they thought this years best heroes were. So, without further ado, I would like to introduce Japan's Top Ten!"

"For the first time just a few short years after her debut while working with the Forest Hero, please welcome the 10th place Hero: Mount Lady!"

The excitement and lust from the crowd was obvious as the masked woman walked to the front of the stage in the same style and manner as a model would.

Smiling at the crowd, she gave a wink and blew a kiss out to them all before saying "Thank you alk for your vote~" before turning around and walking back, her hips swaying and drawing the audience and even camera to watch her shapely and pert ass.

"Well then!" Clapped present we carry on.

The room fell silent before waiting to see who was next.

"9th olace goes to the Creation Heroine: Creati! At Eighteenteen, she is one of the record holders for some of the youngest to ever be in the top ten! And she is the youngest Female to ever land such an honor!"

The crowd went wild as the girl with a long black pony tail walked center stage and bowed deeply.

"I woukd just like to say how honored and pkeased with the support and thanks I have bedn given as a Heroine. Many people have told me my quirk was suited to other things, but it has always been my hope to help those in need. Thank you for giving me the chance to even be here today!" With another deep bow which many audience members noticed made her bountiful cleavage bounce sat red-faced and or leering at the beautiful woman before she walked over to the Ninth place pedestal.

"It has been Eight Years that she has been in the Top Ten Most Popular list, please give it up for the 8th place recipient the Dragon Heroine: Ryuku" present mic stated.

She gave a short speech before going to stand near Creati.

"Now everyone, may I introduce you to the 7th place Hero who is too angry for his own good! You may remember him from being the top scorer in his year at the UA entrance exam or for his amazing fighting spirit at the Sports Festival! I now introduce another young up and coming boy. Eighteen and already having Seven Sidekicks, give it up for my loudest student ever, the Exploding Hero: Ground Zero!

Instead of giving a speach, the Hero with an orange X on his front walked up to the mic and tched before saying "I will show you how much better I am..."

With that, he used his explosions ti propel himself onto his large pillar with the number 7 written on it in white.

"Now, I am sad to say the the 6th place recipient decided not to show up, but it is probably for a good reason, please, when you see him, congratulate Sun Eater for his amazing performance and deeds!"

"Now, here is another man who has taken a spot in the Top Ten in the past few years, give it up for 5th place, Kamui Woods!"

The man with a wooden body and face which looked like a mask walked forward gracefully

"I would like to thank you all for this prestigious honor and inform you that I will continue with my task to clean up theneighborhoods and cities I visit!"

"Now, folks the 4th place Heroine favorite is a woman whose beauty and strength has wowed viewers since her early days. A beauty contest champion as well as strong person in general, please welcome the very essence feminine empowerment: Nejire-Chan!"

The bubbly blur haired girl walked up to the microphone and gave a speach similar to the last year when she made it onto the top ten list for the first time before going to stand on one of the taller podiums.

"Now, I would like for you to give out your chillest welcome to the hottest Hero on the market! Our Eighteen Year Old Dual Quirk user had been rated the most attractive Hero for Two Years running! Now, for the first time, the big name is making waves with his own power,3rd Place goes to Shoto! Or, as the newspaper articles have given him the title: Frostfire!"

The stadium shook with the clapping and cheering. Everyone was excited. The shriejs of the women didn't phase the Young Man as he himsekf walked up and people fell silent.

"I became a hero out of spite." His voice, monotone and quite filled the ears of eager listeners, those his words confused them all "I was young, dumb, and rebellious. My father only wanted for me to be the Number One Hero. His own flaws were reflected through me. Because of him trying to push me to use my Hellflame quirk to be a better version of him, he drove me to hating that side of me. For years I hated half of myself. Eanted to get rid of it."

The people stared at him in shock and confusion.

"It wasn't until I attended UA and had a fight with someone did I realize that I was being foolish. He told me I was selfish. That the power I detested was not Endeavor's but my own. And that fact shocked me, changed me. No one ever spoke to me the way he did. And ever since then I have been a different-better person. With only half of the power at my finger tips... I didn't know it, but I was setting myself up for failure. To be a hero, one has to be ready to give it all. Everything you have. Your enture Body, Mind, Soul, Quirk, and even your life." The grim pause was something which shook everyone his words were serious and a reality ahocm for those in attendence "But now, here I am, at full power ready to face whoever and whatever comes my way. I am no longer doing this to become the Number 1 Hero with my Subzero Quirk... I no longer care about ranks. I am here to stop Villainy and defeat evil. Thank you for thinking of me, but I am not in it for the money or prestige."

With that, he left the stunned audience sitting dumbfounded on their chairs as he used his ice to make a staircase up to the Number 3 Hero Podium.

"W-Well dang..." Present Mic said "That was chilling... Hehe, get it? Anyway, time to move on. Everybody, we only have two people left. The Former Number One and a Newbie. Drumroll please!"

The stadium and people across the globe began beating on desks, tables, their legs, and other people in excitement to see who it would be.

"Let's see, this Year's Number Two Hero in Japan is..." He took a breath, reading the name on the golden cardstock "LeMillion!" He roared.

The sound was deafening as the blank-faced Man stepped up to the front.

"Hahaha!" He gave a bright smile and his blue eyes shined "I knew the second I became Number One last Year that when my Young Friend came onto the scene I would be outclassed. And I can see why. He is a true hero. But I would still like to thank you all for still giving me a vot. I have had a goal all of my life to become a Hero who saves a Million lives. Right now, I have saved 8,796 people during my time and I could nit be happier. Seeing the lives change for the better after I assist someone is what I live for. Thank you all for giving me this opportunity. I guess I should hand it over to the Star, shouldn't I?"

He ran and jumped up to the top of his Number 2 Pedestal.

"Now, people, the final Hero of the Night! Standing Six Foot Two, the little devil is one of the kindest kids you will ever meet! One of my favorite students, he got into UA despite not scoring a single Villain Point on the Practical. As a Late Bloomer, he didn' get his Quirk until he was a Senior in Middle School! But that didn't stop the Genius from keeping his dream close to his chest! He never gave up despite it being impossible! His Birthday is a few weeks away in July, so he is still 17, the youngest to ever be included in the top 10 Heroes list. His Quirks have been hard to master and anyone who has seen him fight full power realizes the jurassic cost of using his Quirks. But you will never meet anyone as strong willed or determined as this boy. I am gkad I am the one to give you this title and let me be the first to congratulate you on your title as the Number One Hero, Deku the Everlasting Hero!"

As he was stepping forward, the audience gazed at him in awe and reverence. His Blackish Jade hair had griwn out over the Years to the point it was down to his shoulderblades and it had become rather curly. He was crying an ungodly amount, leaving puddles behind him as he walked up to the edge of the stage.

"I-I don't know what to sa-say." He stuttered "I never expected that just a few months after my debut that I would be so fullheartedly accepted by all of you wonderful people. I mean, it even toom All Might Three Years to become Number One bacj when he first went pro, but that could have been because of his international-"

The next three minutes were spent with the Number One muttering and looking at his hands as he spouted off more hero facts and Alk Might knowledge than most Hero History Scbolars could have come up with in a week.

The audience and thise watching simply stared as the man who was so athletic and quick thinking seemed so small and obtuse to where he was.

'He's such a nerd!' The world thought in unison. Kids, adults, Eries and Villains alike smiled at how much of a Dork and Hero Otaku the new Number One was.

Then he snapped out of it "Oh, shoot, I was supposed to be doing my speech!" He said, looking at the microphone as if discovering fire "Dang, tis is gonna be awkward..." He mumbled "Uh, s-sorry guys."

He smiled sheepishly and his face flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck with worry.

Then, his demeanor changed.

He stared straight into the camera and made a fist with his right fist.

"I may have been voted the best hero, but that diesn't mean anything." He stated and everyone fell soeecheless "Titles and numbers mean nothing in the real world. I was called usekess for a decade and now you all call me the best in Japan. But I am not. Not yet. I will never just become the Number One because of your support or adoration, I need to prove it with actions. All Might left his legacy as one of the greatest Heroes of the past Eight Generations. He is someone I have adored all of my life. I wanted to be like him. I wanted to be the next All Might."

The people watched him in shock at that profound statement.

"But I am not going to be the next All Might. I am not him."

The roars of objections came but were sileneced when his eyes beegan to glow. A black aura covered him and green lightning crackled from his form.

"I will become a Pillar of Justice for this world. I will become the new Symbol of Peace. But I will not be All Might." He gave a blinding smile which seemed as rigt as the sun itself "Everything in the world is changing since his retirement and the death or retirement of other top heroes. But the rampant Villains who have been exploiting the fact that the heroes don't have a leader... Their time ends now. Because I am here!"

The crowd broke into a cacophany of shouts and approval before being silenced by him raising his hand.

"I am Deku, the Hero. I am not All Might... I reaffirm this in your minds because it is something I promised him myself. This world doesn't need another him. It needs a new hero. And I gladly take up his mantle. But my promise as his successor wasn't to become him." He let the words sink in before he grabbed the microphone and turned to the other top ten Heroes.

"I am not him, but, I will be better." He swore, confidence and assurance lacing his voice.

With that, he returned the microphone to its hokder and activated One For All.

In a singke bound, he flew through the air and stepped onto the Number One Pillar.

He turned around to see the faces of those he just addressed to see his message was still sinking in. He raised his fist into the air and it seemed to break the crowd from their stupor.

The escalation and excitement across the world from the news and rumors spreading about the new Number One in Japan spread like a gasoline fire.

Izuku Midoriya had declared he would surpass the world's best and favorite Hero. No one in their right mind could claim such a thing. But it wasn't arrogance which pushed the boy to say that. Many were convinced he was the best hero already, but his words were proof of his goal. It was that day when people first came around to the idea of getting behind him. It was that day when they first saw the potential of the up and coming pro. It took some time, but day after day, Deku showed more and more people that the words he spoke were the truth. With each movement he made, he pushed himself further, with every fight he changed his own public image, and it was how caring and human he was which made him all the better suited to being the idol of many pros. But his declaration did stir up debate. It wasn't until he fought off every single opponent and didn't lose a single battle over a course of a Year that people realized just how powerful and serious the kid was. And after that there was so little doubt. But then again, they had good reason to believe in the boy, he was destined to become the Greatest. They were all just there to watch him along the way.

It was like that he grew not only fame and power, but also in regard. In a few short years, he became the most legandary Hero to every live!


End file.
